Higher performance networks are being proposed to provide broadband access to larger area networks such as the Internet. One such proposed network is being promulgated by the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) Forum to provide a broadband networks in compliance with an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 type standard and/or a European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) High Performance Radio Metropolitan Area Network (HiperMAN) type standard. Mobile WiMAX is on track to the rapid deployment of tens to hundreds of millions of subscribers over the next several years. In order to achieve such a deployment, service providers will implement management systems to enable the automation of WiMAX network operations and business processes that are handled by an operation support system (OSS) and/or a business support system (BSS). The operation support system may be utilized to support network operations such as fault management, performance management, and/or security management, or the like. The business support system may be utilized to support business development operations including configuration management and/or account management, or the like. In general, an operation support system may refer to all or most operation support system and/or business support system types of network management functionalities.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.